Marina Stargold
by bonkaki
Summary: A blog about May's life as a Popstar Minor Contestshipping. Rated for Language.
1. Rise

First of all, I never would have guessed life would be so damn complicated. I just started up a Youtube account _(alias Marina Stargold)_ sang original compositions and.. here I am. God, I never knew I'd sing infront of all these people.. shouting my name. I also never knew I could sweat bucket loads of sweat... shit. I might crack my voice now.. well.. here goes.

_Everybody said to leave you.._

The crowd goes wild with the first line. I smile a bit as my confidence comes back.

_But all I could think about is you_

_They all said to leave you alone_

My eyes shift to the front row as I slowly walk up to them and brush my hands on theirs. My life never was this great until my alter ego came along..

* * *

**_Marina Stargold_**

**_BoNkaKi_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I remember I was still, like 16? At that time. Completely obsessed with Britney Spears and I was hoping to land a Big Break on Youtube... hehehe.. like Esmee.. God, loved her, too. I just sang songs. No one knew May Maple. I was just that anonymous girl traveling with the 'Master'. It was my time to shine.

I wrote my first song, _'You Were'_ dedicated to the same 'Master'. It became a huge success. I never expected it to be, though.

These people I don't even effin' know started to love my work. With one song, I launched Youtube fame and became #1 Most Subscribed Artist, All Time and whatever. And I only had **_one _**video!

That encouraged me to write another one. Enter _'Loveless'_ that made History, too. God... I hated that song... I wasn't really loveless at that time. Fans would ambush me in the streets all "MARINA!!! OMIGOD CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE?!" and my Inbox was always full of songs composed by the same fans.

It was soooo crazy.

* * *

Mr. Ted Runner discovered me and signed me up for Runner Records. I had more access to the media and was like, always composing songs... 

I was always on TRL... one time I guest-hosted there. And the fans were like..

**"MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I guest-hosted with Drew... just Drew. The audience was crazy.. Drew had this... major crush on me, they said.

They made us a couple.

Drew was alright.. but his songs were too Jonas Brothers.. eww.. he's 18 and sings like a member of a boyband. Corny.

* * *

My third single... I didn't really like it, but.. it sounded nice so I sang it. 

It was called _'True and Tested'_ and it stayed on #1 for like, 3 weeks? Can't remember. It didn't exact;y beat _'You Were' _but... forget it.

* * *

My rival in the music industry was Misty Waterflower, I think. 

Actually I really loved her... more than Britney and Esmee.. I had all her albums.

But I was in her way, so she made this song that threw _'True and Tested'_ off the #1 spot.

My fandom vanished and turned into envy.

* * *

My first concert... seemed to be a success, sold more than Misty's but had less songs.. so I like, composed 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 more and performed it on that day. 

My career skyrocketed.

* * *

Drew and I secretly saw each other... umm.. how to say this... uhh.. dating?

Kinda.

* * *

God...

I can't believe I'm typing all these stuff into this blog which a hundred billion other people can see..

They'll know who I am.. well..

It's boring to be stuck in a recording studio, composing 5 different fucking songs anyway.

Pastime...

I think...

* * *

**Well.. supposedly this is a blog..**

**May's blog describing er alter-ego life.. kinda like Hannah Montana... I think.**

**Well... I'll post another chapter soon. GTG.**

**BoNkaKi**


	2. Angst

My newest single back then was.. I think _'Sentimental'_ Misty the asshole beat me and snatched the #1 glory away from me... GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. She didn't even wirte that song!!!!! And that song was pretty much full of senseless lyrics like "I want you back so please come back, cause I need you back". FUCK. Whatthehellwasthat!?

When I first heard that song I was like, crying cuz of the crappy lyrics.

But.. she made #1?

Gimme a break.

* * *

**_Marina Stargold_**

**_BoNkaKi_**

* * *

I just met Mandy Moore. 

She's so pretty

* * *

I just learned that Drew's a fan of Misty. 

Argh.

I'm not mad and all but... Argh. That's so... Argh!!! How could he like that slut?! She... whatever..

* * *

I learned from Dawn that Misty's new album is coming up. 

Faggot.

* * *

Hmm... Ryan (manager) told me that I have to like, go to this pre-Oscar party with all the stars and celebrities and blabbityblabbityblah.. 

too tired to go, I called up Drew he said he's tired to go, too.

* * *

**Marina-**

**I know you hate me, I hate you, too. Okay, I know this may seem weird but...**

**wanna do a collab? Just for fun?**

**Thanks, **

**Misty**

Okay.. what the fuck?!

No way!!!

My reply:

**Dear fan,**

**You have reached Marina Stargold!**

**Unfortunately, Miss Stargold is very busy.. so this is her Manager speaking.**

**Better stop the pranks, please.**

**-Ryan Moscovitz, Manager**

Haha. Sucker.

* * *

Well, I _did_ end up making the collab enter _'Kiss me gently' _well... I didn't have much to sing about here, just the 2nd stanza and hald of the choruses. 

I mean, would you sing..

_I never knew that a kiss could taste this way_

I mean, what the fuck does that mean?!

* * *

Okayyy... weird.

The collab thing only peaked at Number 15, I recall.

When Misty learned about this, the first thing she did was to blame me and tell that I slurred up my lyrics.

Bitch.

* * *

**Hah...**

**I despise some parts of this Chappy..**

**dunno why. Teen angst maybe... oh yeah, lately I've been obsessing about Britney music o.O**

**Dunno why.**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
